Different Languages, same heart
by bluecupcakes
Summary: Leo Valdez is an immigrant to America in the 50's, from Ecuador. Calypso comes from Greece. Neither know English. Despite that, they still manage to fight with each other, constantly. Yet, everyone is surprised when the fighting turns to-love?
1. Chapter 1

**Greek is bold.**

_Spanish is Italics._

"Ay..." Leo sighed to himself. He made the trip to the US from South America, to achieve the American dream. The trip was long, grueling, and New York City was bright, confusing, and nothing like his home town in Ecuador. He knew barely any English, except for "Food, water, "where is", bathroom, and "I need job." He really needed a job. He was a strong, sixteen-year-old mechanic, so that should be easy. And lodging. He had an older cousin, Sammy. He could lodge with him until he got a place.

He walked up to the address Sammy had given him by post. It turned out to be an apartment building, and poor by the looks of it. He took the elevator up to the sixth floor and knocked on the wooden door, which was chipped and worn.

Xerox Leo opened the door.

"Sammy?"

Sammy and Leo hugged each other.

"_How was your trip, Leo, are you doing OK, how are mama and papa and all the family back in Ecuador?"_

_"All fine, all fine, missing you, but other than that, they're OK."_

Dinner was some bread and broccoli and peas.

"_Fresh," _Sammy grinned. _"Specially for you, my cousin_."

"_Ah, thanks!" _Leo said appreciatively. "_Um, do you know of any job offers?"_

_"Yeah, I work at a garage,"_ Sammy replied. "_I'm sure we could get you a job there_."

"_Thanks! Really appreciate it!"_ Leo was definitely grateful.

Sammy opened out the couch and arranged some blankets and pillows on it.

"_I'll sleep here." _He said.

Leo wouldn't hear of it. _"No, no it's fine, you did a lot for me today, you deserve the bed."_

Sammy grinned. "_Fine. Good night, cousin."_

_"Good night."_


	2. Chapter 2

Leo Valdez woke up at 6:50 AM. The morning light was seeping through the windows into the apartment, and Leo could see Sammy getting ready for work, pulling on a pair of oily coveralls.

"_Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" _Sammy laughed loudly.

Leo groaned. "_I'm up, I'm up."_

He put on the oldest clothes he could find, washed his face carefully, and somehow brought his thick, curly hair under control. Sammy laughed when he saw Leo struggling with the small comb.

They walked outside, after going down the elevator, which Leo was still fascinated with. They each had a banana in their hand-breakfast.

Sammy told Leo, "_We can walk to the garage, it's only twenty minutes away. You up to it?"_

_"Sounds good," _Leo replied. "_It's good exercise after being cramped in a boat for two months_." They both laughed.

About half-an-hour later, after a mini-tour of the city to Leo from Sammy and attempted English lessons as well, they arrived at the auto garage.

"Festus Garage" was displayed in gold lettering and Leo felt hopeful, for some strange reason. With a reassuring look from Sammy, he walked in.

The owner, a Mr. Festus, was happy to give Leo a job-but for the first month, it would be half-pay. Leo was OK with that because, after all, it was only him he had to feed. He gladly accepted the job and sealed it with a handshake with Festus.

The work was grueling, hard, and sweaty. Leo thought he heard angels sing when the lunch bell rang. He received enough pay to buy a drink, and he decided to splurge, just this once. He was really thirsty.

He walked across the street to the small Greek eatery and walked up to the counter. A beautiful girl stood there, and even the very busy Leo had to admit that she was gorgeous.

"I...want...lemonade..." Leo tried out his English.

"**What?" **The girl asked in what Leo thought was Greek.

"Le...le...monade." Leo repeated.

**"What?" **The girl said again.

_"YO QUIERO UNA LIMONADA!"_ Leo shouted loudly, his patience worn thin._ (_I want a lemonade, please in Spanish.)

The girl got what he was saying and she reached her hand out. He put two quarters in her hand. As he touched her palm, he felt a jolt. Surely she felt it too, for they both drew back.

The girl rummaged around in the ice box for a moment, found a lemonade, fished it out, and held it on the counter.

Leo motioned for her to give it to him.

She shook her head no, smiling.

"_Oh, so you want me to apologize for screaming at you?"_

The girl nodded, still smiling. Even though they spoke completely different languages, they both felt that they were on the same wavelength.

"_Fine. FINE! I'm SORRY! NOW CAN I HAVE MY LEMONADE?"_

The girl grinned and nodded. She handed Leo the bottle. Jubilant at finally getting his lemonade, he smiled at her. He was surprised when she smiled back.

The bell rang and he turned to leave.

"Wait..." said the Greek girl in tentative English. "You name?"

Leo turned and grinned. "Leo, Leo Valdez."

"Calypso," she said, pointing to herself. She motioned for Leo to leave, as it was getting late and he had to get back to work. He did, looking back to catch a few more glimpses of the Lemonade Girl, Calypso.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo was getting on pretty well. He earned enough money to rent a teeny-tiny apartment across Sammy's, and enough left for food as well. However, he tried saving as much as he could so he could get the rest of his family to NYC. His job was going well, and after the month-probation period was getting full pay, and he managed to scrape by. And he always bought a lemonade once a week from Calypso near the auto shop, and even if he didn't, they would talk. They both learned more English, and could communicate more complicated things to each other. Always getting into some sort of fight, he would apologize or she would apologize and the next day they'd be right as rain. That astounded everyone-from Sammy to Mr. Festus to Valia, Calypso's grandmother, who was determined that her only granddaughter would marry Greek.

Calypso's POV told in third person.

Calypso checked the clock. It was almost lunch break time. Leo should be coming. Her heart pitter-pattered against its will as she thought of him. In her busy life with her constant work and nagging grandmother, he was like a breath of fresh air.

He appeared right on schedule, warm eyes glinting and hair tousled like always. Calypso thought her heart stopped for a second, but she quickly recovered.

"How your new job?" She asked brightly.

"Good, good, and yours?"

"It's not new. I always be helping Grandmother since I small."

"Ahh, same. Me too. I help my father with the farming since I small."

"Tell me this farm life." Calypso wanted to know about farm life.

"Ayyyyy..." he drawled. "Nothing special. Just making enough to survive, backbreaking work from morning till night."

"Sounds tough," Calypso mused.

"What about you?" Leo asked.

"My work was easy and is easy," Calypso said. "But my father and his friends were rich and cheated out many people. Everyone hated me because I was his daughter. I wanted to come here, to escape all the hate, and thanks to my Grandmother, who the people still love, we got on a ship and opened a small eating place here." 

Leo was quiet for a few moments. Then he burst out, "WHY? Just because you're their daughter doesn't mean they had any right to hate you!"

Calypso smiled sadly. "That's just the way it is. And even here, I'm still in a prison. My price for coming here was promising Grandmother I would marry someone Greek."

Leo's eyes widened and he didn't say anything. He just stood there, silently, watching the tears form out of Calypso's eyes.

And then Mr. Festus called that break was over, and Leo had to leave, fighting feelings in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi its bluecupcakes and if you love this story follow it cuz then I'll get off ma layzy butt and update. Thanks for the reviews, guys! This chapter is dedicated to those who were really encouraging with their reviews.

* * *

The next time Leo went to visit Calypso, she could see that he was a lot more determined than usual.

"Why are you so-" Calypso started to say, but was cut off by Leo.

"Let me cut right to the chase. I think you might love me. Do you or do you not?"

Calypso was taken aback. Shocked, she was quiet for a few seconds. Then she murmured a quiet "yes".

"Then," Leo continued, a whole torrent of feelings raging in his voice, "run away with me. We could have a new life together, get married, raise a family!"

"But...this is a huge decision." Calypso was overwhelmed. "Give me a few days to think it out."

"Of course," Leo said, taken aback at his own desperation. "I'm sorry. Do what you want to do, OK? I love you."

Calypso was silent but, even then, Leo could tell she reciprocated that magical feeling.

* * *

"Ah," Sammy said as he and Leo were both walking back home at night, "so what's going on between you and the pretty girl at the lemonade stand?"

Leo blushed. Even though it was dark, Sammy caught it.

"Oooooh! Leo has his very first crush!" Sammy squealed in his deep voice.

_How does he manage to squeal like that with that baritone of his?_ Leo thought.

"Tell me more, TELL ME MORE!" Sammy insisted.

"It's a lot more than a simple crush, though. I want to marry her, she wants to as well..."

"But?"

"But her Grandmother made her promise to marry someone Greek."

Sammy gave Leo a once-over. "Hate to break it to ya, mi primo, but you ain't Greek."  
Leo huffed. "I know! You don't have to tell me!"

"In any case," Sammy said gently, "you're sixteen. It's way too young to get married! I know. Here, why don't you wait 'til Calypso makes her decision? You really have no need to worry about it right now. And again, marriage is a VERY drastic step. Think a little, Leo." Sammy affectionately ruffled Leo's hair.

_I might seem a little young for this, but I honestly love her more than anything else. I know it. I know it. I love her._


	5. Chapter 5

It was break time and Leo quickly made his way to Calypso's little restaurant.

"OYE!" He shouted, a short way of saying, "Calypso, I want to talk to you, urgently."

Instead of Calypso, though, the one who answered his "oye" was a tall, graceful, *ahem elderly lady.

"Yes?" She glowered.

"Can I talk to Calypso?" Leo asked, clearly unintimidated.

"Listen, Mexican boy," she growled, poking a finger at Leo's well built chest, "You don't go near my granddaughter."

"I'm not Mexican, racist bi**h. I'm from Ecuador."

"You're not from Greece, filth. Don't touch Calypso."  
"Woman, you are the most racist, imprisoning bit** that I have ever met in my life. Even though Calypso escaped, she truly hasn't. BECAUSE OF YOU!" Leo shouted.

The old lady smirked, and said, "Here she comes. I'll let her talk to you, but every word that is said will sting with the reminder that you can't be with her. _Mexican _bast***."

If Leo hadn't thought himself such a gentleman, he'd have slapped the old lady then and there. And also, Calypso was making her way there.

* * *

Leo caught Calypso by the hand and she swore her beating heart was so loud people back in Greece could hear it. She twisted around, and found herself staring into his face, his warm brown eyes, and his soft, milky brown skin. Leo gently set her upright, and asked gently, "Have you chosen, yet?"

Calypso said, "Please, give me a few more days."  
"Of course, of course," said Leo. "I definitely do not want to pressure you into anything. Take all the time you need."

"Fifty years, even?" Calypso joked.

"Even fifty years." Leo was dead serious.

_He's SUCH a gentleman, through and through, _Calypso thought. _He's always been so nice to me, in spite of the fact that I am inconveniencing his plans. I...I just..._

Grabbing Leo by the shoulders, Calypso jumped up and kissed him.

It tasted warm and beautiful, dust from the city, scent of oil, the smell of rich, Greek food, lemonade, the love between them showing strongly. For almost all watching, it was bliss to see. Sammy smiled softly, and Mr. Festus clapped Sammy on the back, saying loudly, "That cousin of yours has found a good match!"

Only one person had sour feelings. Calypso's grandmother watched from the comfort of the small eatery, anger taking over all of her features. She stored it in her heart, to make use for later, to thwart the couple's plans, whatever they were. Goodness knows she'd need it. Even she could see that the love between them was very, very much and very tough as well-not likely to perish at all.

Outside, Leo and Calypso were now hugging.

"Leo," Calypso whispered. "I'm inconveniencing you so much, I'm so sorry..."  
"Shh", soothed Leo, patting her back, "You never have and you never will."

Calypso was feeling like a whole load was taken from her back.

"You have to know," Leo continued in that low, gentle voice, "I will always, no matter what, love you, Lemonade Girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello pplz bluecupcakes here and LIKE FAV REVIEW the first two people who review for the chapter will have their usernames made into one of Leo and Calypso's children's names. WOHOHOO, right? Epic! So anyway, on with the STORY!

PS ENJOY!

Every day, Leo would drop by Calypso's store just to talk a little. He didn't ask her about her decision, because he didn't want her to get stressed out. The weather was getting colder, so people were starting to trade in sweaters and scarves for heavy winter coats to keep them warm. The newer residents of New York City, well, most of them, were too poor to buy a good jacket, so most of them were hand-me-downs or used. So maybe it didn't look as good as the stylish, bright red and purple coats of the rich women, or the dapper black ones of the wealthy men, but it served its purpose. That's all that mattered.

(OK, so here is a series of one-shots to fill the time Calypso is thinking whether or not she should run away and get married, with Leo.)

First off, Leo finally scraped enough money to get the rest of his family to Manhattan. His father, mother, his little sister and brother, all came, and Leo started to rent a little bigger apartment as to fit all of them. The reunion was joyful, and English lessons were tedious for the grownups, having spoken Spanish their whole lives. The little ones picked it up zip zip snap, though. Also, a little more income was added, for Leo's father went into construction work and his mother worked as a shop assistant.

One day, bundling his little sister and brother in giant coats, he hoisted his baby sister on his hip, and held his little brother's hand tightly.

"_Mama, I'm going to take the little ones for a walk, they're restless."_

_"OK! Come back by dinner!" _was the response.

Leo took them both to meet Calypso at the little shop. Even though it was a Sunday, she still was working to give food to all the wealthy leisure walkers and carriage riders.

"OYE, Calypso!" Leo shouted. Calypso walked out of the little door. "Leo!" She said happily.

"I have two people I'd like you to meet."  
"Who are they?"

"Come here." Leo gestured to her and she walked to him. Leo removed the hood of his baby sister and said, "Maria, meet Calypso."

"Aww! So cute!" Calypso held out her finger and baby Mariah gripped it and gurgled happily.

"And one more person. Tomas, come say hi to this nice lady!"  
Tomas hid behind Leo's leg, too shy to come out and talk to the beautiful lady.

"These are my little brother and sister."

"Aww!" Calypso repeated. "They're adorable!"

"Almost as adorable as me?" Leo pouted and made a puppy dog face.

Calypso lightly smacked his cheek with her left hand. "You make a very ugly puppy."

Leo whined.

"OK, I was just kidding."  
"Arf Arf!" Dog Leo perked up again.

"Let's take this mongrel for a walk, shall we?" Calypso bent down and asked Tomas.

Tomas smiled and lost a little of his shyness.

Calypso took baby Maria from Leo's arm and held Leo's hand. On her other side, Tomas was clinging to her leg, a bit frightened with this new, big city. She patted his head, and they all started to walk. Carefully crossing the streets, they found themselves on times square. Baby Maria's large brown eyes filled with all the lights, but Tomas was scared.

"Don't worry, Tomas," Calypso crooned, "the lights look scary, but they're not. You'll be just fine."

"How did you know that he was scared of those big, neon lights?"

"I felt the same way when I first came here."

"You know, you'll make an amazing mother someday." Leo smiled warmly at Calypso.

"I wouldn't say that..." Calypso laughed.

"I would." Leo said.


	7. Chapter 7

First off, *drumroll please* DADADADADADADUM thank you to all the people who followed my story! They include Dreamless Roads, Moca Mofo Styles Cupcake, Rochelle287, SickReality, and ravenwolf24. The follows mean loads, again, and they're the thing that manages to get me off my lazy tush and update! And also thanks to HihihahaMUAHAHAHA not for one but FOUR reviews, Cire, Guest (who is it?) and ravenwolf24 again for reviews. Really means a lot!

PS If you're a fanfiction writer who looks to improve the quality of your writing, you know what really helps? NaNoWriMo. It's this project where you have to write a WHOLE NOVEL in a MONTH. This really sharpens your writing and helps you with it and the URL for it is here. Ofc, this isn't November, but cool writing tips can be found in the forums. Lyyyyyy guys so much and I hope you enjoy the story!

URL: /

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Calypso was getting ready for bed in the small room behind her grandmother's shop.

"Grandmother, ahhh...you don't seem very happy with me today. Is it because of Leo?"

Valia sighed. "Honestly, now, Calypso, what do you see in him? He's poor, and won't be able to give you good things in life. **I only want the best for you**. That's why I'm so cruel to him."

"But, I love him. He's such a gentleman and he always puts me before anyone else, he's very patient, amazing with kids, serious, responsible, non-biased, and very, very loving. And he's willing to stick up for what's right."

"I can see that." Valia said dryly. "Anyway, since you, my beloved granddaughter, see so much in him, I'll agree to a compromise. To marry you, he needs five thousand dollars. (Roughly $40,400 in today's money)

"5000 dollars? GRANDMOTHER! You KNOW how poor he is."

"If he truly loves you, he'll scrape up the money."

"But-"

"No buts, Calypso. $5000 or the next rich Greek man who takes a fancy to you."

"..." Calypso didn't say anything.

"You ask him tomorrow, and see what he says." _And we'll see how much you love my granddaughter, Mexican bas****."_

* * *

Leo walked up to the small restaurant that Friday to ask for his customary lemonade. He didn't have to call for Calypso. She was already there, her face pale.

_What if I'm not worth five thousand dollars to him? What if it's too much work to do just for measly old me? _Calypso thought worriedly.

"Hey, Cal," Leo gently touched her face with his long, strong fingers. "You look worried, my dear. What's wrong?"

'Cal' took a deep breath. Then she started. "Grandmother says that I don't have to marry a Greek man anymore."

Leo grinned. That smile was filled with warmth, fire, happiness. He took her hand. "So, what's wrong with that?"

"She said I could marry you...but you'd have to earn five thousand dollars first."  
He didn't even bat an eyelash. "Fine. Perfect."  
"You'd do that for me?" Calypso was incredulous and could barely believe her ears.

"How many times do I have to tell you, my dear heart, I love you so much that I would die for you. Five thousand dollars? Cinch."

Calypso was so overwhelmed with emotion that she started to cry with happiness. Leo took a surprisingly clean handkerchief from his coat pocket and wiped all her tears away.

Valia was watching. _Words are useless, Mexican,_ she thought, _let's see if you can actually EARN the money. _But even she had to admit, she was a little impressed with the immigrant gentleman that was wooing her one most precious treasures in the world-her granddaughter, Calypso.


	8. Chapter 8

HEY ppl so wazzup thank you Wert for that extra review really loved it and that's what inspired me to update now. True to my promise, Calypso and Leo will have TWINS, and one of them can be named after you. Sorry, I can't imagine a baby being called Wert, so choose a name! I promise, whatever that name is, I'll honor it. As long as it isn't something ridiculous like cheese. (There are ACTUALLY parents who name their kids Cheese.) OK so this chapter is dedicated to Wert, and guys, there's still one open spot left for the next reviewer and I've talked enough XOXO luv ya 3

* * *

Leo was working in the garage, fixing a broken motor. Everything felt sluggish, slow-mo. He had a fever, but he couldn't NOT come to work. Everything started to swirl around him as his head hit the concrete two inches below.

Mr. Festus was looking around, making sure that everyone was doing their work, and not lazing around, and goofing off. He saw Leo's legs extend from under a Ford, and they were still, not moving, as they were when he was fixing things. Leo wasn't lazy, Mr. Festus knew that. Something was wrong. "SAMMY!" He roared. Sammy got up from the fender he was bent over, and ran to Mr. Festus. "Yes, sir?" Sammy asked. "There's something wrong with Leo there." Mr. Festus said worriedly in his gruff voice. Working together, Mr. Festus and Sammy, pulling each of Leo's legs, got him out. Laying on the ground, it looked like he was sleeping. But Sammy knew more. "Sir, he's unconscious."

Mr. Festus started to panic, but Sammy soothed him. "Don't worry, it's happened before. Leo has the tendency to over-exert himself, and he's been working two night jobs."  
"Two? Why?" Mr. Festus asked Sammy as they hauled Leo onto a cot at the back of the large garage. "Ends not meeting?"  
"No, nothing like that, sir," Sammy explained. "He has to get five thousand dollars for that Greek girl's grandmother to allow him to marry the girl."  
"Ah," Mr. Festus said. "The things we do for love, eh?"

"You got that right, Sir. He'll wake up in ten minutes or so." Sammy told Mr. Festus while placing a cool cloth on Leo's forehead.

It was Leo's usual break time and Calypso waited. But he didn't come. _Something must be wrong, _she thought. Worried, she quickly walked across the street to Festus Garage and tiptoed in. She saw Sammy, who she had a slight acquaintanceship with. She started to ask him "Wh-", but Sammy cut her off and said, "In the back. He'll be awake by now."

_Awake? _Calypso's stomach jolted uncomfortably as she jogged to the back. There was Leo, sitting on the cot, a little dazed. But he shakily got up when he saw Calypso.

"My dear, my dear, you look tired, you look sick, what's wrong?"

"Just..." Leo murmured, "tired, my love."  
Calypso thought she smelled a rat. "Why are you so tired?"

Leo quietly whispered, "because I've been working at night, to get the money, to marry you."

Shocked and worried, Calypso was about to say something when her grandmother, Valia, burst in as well, looking for her missing granddaughter. She saw Calypso and was about to yell at her from wandering away until she saw the personality sitting on the cot.

She saw everything in an instant. "Fine, boy," she hissed at Leo. "Two thousand, five hundred." Then she grabbed Calypso's hand and marched out.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, when Leo came back to work healthy and refreshed, he went to check on her at lunch break. She was there, worried. "There's something we need to talk about."

"Yes, my love? Am I not earning the money fast enough? Is that what it is? That's what it is, isn't it? I can fix that."

"NO! No, of course not, and I would never be superficial enough to do that, to YOU of all people. You're the one I love. Even if I hated you I couldn't say something like that! Don't be ridiculous!"

Leo grinned and let out the breath he was holding. "Thank God. But," he continued, "what ARE you worried about?" He started to get nervous AGAIN.

"No, no, relax," Calypso said, putting her small, long-fingered hand on Leo's shoulder. "It's just that you're working too hard to get the money. THREE JOBS? No wonder you fell sick! Look, Leo, again and again, I love you to death and back and that's why I'm telling you that you can't over exert yourself, OK?"

Leo nodded. "OK, fine, only one night job." Calypso threw her arms around him. I mean, it might've seemed like much, but she was really scared about Leo's wellbeing and she was so relieved that he was going to be OK.

TWO YEARS LATER

"Calypso, Calypso, I have all the money. I HAVE IT! WE CAN GET MARRIED NOW!"

-To be continued-


	10. Chapter 10

OHMAGOSH So hello guys :) and Wert of course we can name one of the twins Aditi one of my friend's name is Aditi as well. ,The little baby Aditi, She's going to be adorable just like ur bff's little sis :) Not to be stereotypical or anything but the way u type r u from India? Bc me and my friends in India type the same way. Thanks! So this chapter is dedicated to HihihahaMUAHAHAHA for SIX reviews and congrats you get to choose the name of the baby boy. Guys, all your reviews, follows, and favs, they're all SO encouraging, and I could be watching TV but I decided to update because I LOVE you all. And also CALEO ROXXXX FOREVERRRR! Also, anyone who likes or follows I WILL read their fanfics and give them a follow or even if they want a review because I know those are important in the fanfic community. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! XOXO

* * *

Last time on DLSM:

_Two years later:_

_"Calypso, I have all the money. I HAVE IT! WE CAN GET MARRIED NOW!"_

_"_What...Leo...HOW?" Calypso was puzzled.

His smile was mischievous and glinting. "It's a secret." he said in a quiet, teasing voice and put a finger to his lips.

Calypso's heart almost jumped right out of her chest. She reddened. "But seriously, how?" A thought occurred to her. "Did you steal it? I mean I know you never would but just to make sure..."

"I love you SO MUCH my dear but even then, I wouldn't steal, don't worry." Leo soothed. "See, Mr. Festus said that if I wanted to be his assistant, I had to go to a vocational school for business...and for that, I had to finish high school. AND I DID!"

"Whaaat?" Calypso's head was reeling. "But...AARGH! I have so many questions."

"Ask away, my darling," Leo said in that same quiet, teasing voice. He was aware how much he made her blush and actually enjoyed it. It's a universal rule. Guys like to make their crushes/girlfriends blush. Maybe not all guys. But definitely Leo.

Calypso's cheeks almost went on fire, they were so red. "ANYWAY! How did you find the time to go to high school?"  
"I went to night school!" Leo said.

"And then? How did you become Mr. Festus's assistant?"

"I trained under him for a YEAR!" Leo excitedly said.

"Wait...but you finished FOUR YEARS of high school in one year?"  
"You got it, baby," Leo said. "All nights, weekends, and holidays."  
"And you did all that...for me?"  
Leo lost his flirtatious look and it was replaced by a look of strong, gentle, infinite love. He hugged her and said, "Who else would I do it for?"

The news finally sunk into her head and she shouted with joy. She kissed him over and over and over again, she was so happy. Leo gently pushed away. "Later, my heart, not now. I have something I need to take care of."

He went into the small food shop, walked to the back, and ran into the kitchen, where Valia was making some complicated, albeit good-smelling, dish of Greek food.

"I GOT THE MONEY! PROVED YOU WRONG, GRANNY!" He took out a check from his coat pocket-Mr. Festus taught him that banking was the best way- and there was a check for $2,500 dollars, that said, to Valia Titania.

"Ahaa, _Ecuadorian _bas****. You love my daughter soo much that you would do all of this for her. But I'm not taking the money-I have to explain some things to you, young man."

_She finally called me Ecuadorian, not Mexican! HAHAHA! Wait, she still called me bas****, whatever, we can work on that!"_ Leo thought.

"BOY!" Valia snapped. "Pay attention! The first reason I made you earn this much money was because it will pay for a wedding and a house and quite a bit more. A bit of capital to start on a new life."  
A thousand lightbulbs went on in Leo's head.

"And," she briskly continued, "I knew you were honorable. I knew you wouldn't steal. So what better motivation to finish your years of high school AND get a job than your love for Calypso?"

The thousand lightbulbs were nothing compared to the sun that was born in Leo's mind.

"OH, THANK YOU!" Leo hugged Valia, who almost immediately pushed him away, grumpily.

In that same grumpy tone, she said, "Tell Calypso that she has the rest of the day off. Mr. Festus has already talked to me and you do too."  
In joy Leo ran out, calling, "CALYPSO! GUESS WHAT!"

Despite her tendency to be cranky all the time, Valia actually smiled.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: SEQUELS COMING UP IN CALEO ONESHOTS! WOOHOO!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyoneeeee! OMG yes so I'm not FROM India but I did live there from third to sixth grade and now I'm living in NY so I have Indian swag but also American swagg u know? So if you guys are moving place to place and need advice, I'm the one for you to PM and I'll gladly reply. OK so one-shots mean that I will make little short stories through Leo and Calypso's life and yes on THIS fanfic :) so no one will miss out. HihihahaMUAHAHAHA choose your name and it will be given :) cuz Aditi needs a brother, K? THANXXX PPL!

One shot: I HATE STARS AND YET I LOVE YOU

Calypso and Leo were gazing at the stars one night on the roof of their tiny apartment building. That's all they could afford for now, but more money was sure to come and then they were to have a wedding.

"Aaah, look over there, my love, there's the North Star."  
"Yes, that's what I always looked at during my journey here from Greece, to remind myself even if the world is so big, that star will always be there."

"No star is as big as your eyes, filled with love for me."  
"What love?" Calypso asked jokingly.

"This one." And Leo kissed her full on the lips, right there.

* * *

Aditi was on that same roof, her parents' old house when she was a baby. They had since found money and move somewhere else, but whenever she had something...to, um, hide, she came here.

She was holding the hand of her boyfriend, Zack Slater. They weren't supposed to be dating, not according to her great-grandmother, who was very old but still very much bossy. But she was SIXTEEN! Mom and dad were always working, so she was raised mostly by Valia, who had her loving moments but was still kinda strict. She didn't care.

Zack turned to her on the terrace. They were lying side by side, hands touching, not a word to be said. "See, that's the North Star," he showed her, pointing at the brightest star in the sky, but looking at her face, she was Greek and Ecuadorian but she had the name Aditi because her parents wanted to embrace the globe, whatever that meant, but the name and the person who owned it both were beautiful, so he was glad.

"My mom said that on her journey here, she always looked at the North Star to remind her that it was just one Earth, even if it seemed so big. And she said that to my dad on the same roof, right here, and then he used a really cheesy pick up line."

"Your dad is the KING of cheesy!" Zack exclaimed for the millionth time. "What was the line?"  
"Um,let me remember...it was "no star is as big as your eyes, and then..."

She was cut off as Zack kissed her, for the first time. It felt tingly in the cold night air.

"How did you KNOW that he did that?"  
"I can predict your dad. He is the KING of cheesy."

They were cut short as a stooped, cranky old lady ascended the steps with a flashlight.

"OH NO! IT'S VALIA! RUN!"  
They were both laughing as they wildly leapt from rooftop to rooftop, running to avoid her grandmother.

Zoe was watching from the heavens, the stars, the constellation, the Hunter. And she was happy.


	12. Chapter 12

HELLO GUYS! UPDATES ARE HERE! I'LL WRITE ABOUT THE WEDDING, as per Wert's request, and also, the after party, where everyone gets drunk and some funny things happen. **NOTE: If you are underage, DO NOT DRINK ALCOHOL. It can lead to addiction and even death.** Eat cupcakes instead! Anyways, I'm thinking of doing either a Frazel situation or genderbender next so um leave your responses to that in a review or PM me, kayzz? Ly XOXO

Leo was waiting in his tuxedo. This was the most important day of his life. Everything HAD to go right, he thought, sweating in spite of the cologne he had to wear (because, to his dismay, a wedding was a formal event). He and Calypso had made some immigrant friends as well. Frank was Chinese-Canadian, Hazel had a mysterious past in Alaska, Piper was Native American and Jason was Roman. His two other friends, Percy and Annabeth, were half-Greek and half-American. They and Calypso had chats sometimes, because they understood Greek well even if they had never been to the actual country. Oh, how many times Leo wished he'd understood Greek to listen to the (he thought) gossip about him that Annabeth and Calypso talked about? One thing, though-Percy had rejected Calypso in the past and caused her pain, so Leo was a little frosty to the guy.

Leo looked around the little church, anxious. His whole family, including Sammy, was there, with Mr. Festus, Valia (who SHOCKER was actually smiling for once), all their friends, and their families as well. It wasn't too big, but that was good, as both Leo and Calypso liked small, warm, personal events.

The organ started to play, and Calypso, on Valia's arm (remember, her father was arrested, back in Greece) and Leo thought his bride never looked so ravishing before. Yes, it was a simple white dress, but Calypso had really taken the time to get ready. She had rouge on her cheeks, and her hair was done in braids so beautiful that the cinnamon color seemed to exude more heat than Leo's fiery persona.

The ceremony was simple, heart touching, and at the end, sealed with a kiss, so sweet and romantic that everyone simpered in happiness and knew this couple wouldn't ever break apart.

"PARTY!" Sammy yelled as the couple made their way to the now large Greek restaurant, where Valia had already started to make piping-hot, delicious food. (That lady was, like, everywhere at once).

The party was full of joy, all the people congratulating the bride and groom and giving them gifts. Frank, in addition, gave a small baby rattle crafted in the shape of a lion, and Calypso blushed prettily. They made such a good couple, the handsome, well built, dynamic husband and the gorgeous yet familiar wife. They were like celebrities.

The gathering was under control...until the drinks came out. Filled to the brim with happiness, everyone except the married couple drank heavily and were soon TOTALLY inebriated. Percy was chasing after an imaginary owl and hooting every minute or two, and Annabeth was chasing Percy, laughing her head off for some strange reason. Frank didn't have much, and neither did Hazel, but they were both so out of it after a few sips that they fell asleep. Sammy was telling some jokes that did not make sense, and Mr. Festus was laughing hard, almost as much as Annabeth. Calypso groaned. Everyone was totally out of it!

Leo took her hand and beckoned her to come with him. They snuck out of the uproar and Leo picked Calypso up, carrying her to the threshold of his new house a few streets away, a larger apartment with rooms for a baby! Calypso was astounded and loved the surprise, but Leo had made it even sweeter. On the counter were two large glasses of fresh lemonade, slightly glinting in the sunset.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys its me bluecupcakes I'm really sorry I haven't updated its just that February break finished and schoolwork is getting tougher :( anywayz, I AM OFFICIALLY TAKING REQUESTS FOR THIS FANFIC! I didn't know it, but the wedding suggested by Wert turned out to be one of THE best chapters in this whole fic. So I welcome suggestions wholeheartedly. K guys luv yaaa and ENJOY! Frank spat out his drink. "WHO'S PREGNANT?" he shouted. "Calypso!" Hazel reminded him. "Who's the dad then?" Percy asked. "LEO, seaweed brain!" Annabeth used her old nickname for Percy and everyone laughed. They were all at a little catching-up party about six months after the wedding, and Hazel relayed the joyful news there. The guys were a little slow, but they were happy for the newlyweds just the same. "Ooh." Piper prodded Jason. "What do you think they're going to name the baby?" "If it's a boy, Leo will want to name it after himself." Jason replied, knowing his best friend, and Hazel giggled. "More blue nachos please!" Percy puppy-dog eyed Annabeth and she groaned. "Get it yourself for HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Annabeth chided Percy and he whimpered. Ding dong! The bell rang with a tinny sound and Hazel got up, from the small, well-lit, cozy living room. Piper whisper-shouted to everyone, the men especially, to BE POLITE and NOT TOO INTRUSIVE. Jason winced. "I can TAKE A HINT, PIPER!" "Lover's quarrel!" Percy shouted. To everyone's utter shock, they both blushed. "Who...what...you...like...who…" Annabeth slapped her forehead at Percy's confusion. Jason and Piper looked away from each other as Hazel giggled and Frank laughed gently. It was at this exact moment that Hazel came back with three people. The deathly-quiet Nico, who managed a half-hearted smile and sat with Jason and Piper, who were the farthest from Percy and Annabeth. Jason had a sad look in his eyes, and Piper wondered why, but she didn't say anything. And the real life of the party, Leo and Calypso. Eyes shining and cheeks flushed, the happiness from their union had by no means dispersed. They were both looking well, Leo looking graceful yet strong at the same time, giving the effect of an intelligent mechanic, which was sort of what he was. Calypso's hair was loose over her shoulders and her eyes had crinkles, and she looked as happy as she could be, which is again, what she was. "Hey, dude," Jason gave Leo a clap on the back and Piper put an arm around him. They both were definitely his closest friends. He shared a smile with Hazel. She and him had always had a special (yet non romantic) relationship. It was something in their past that was connected or something, Calypso didn't know. Everyone smiled at her as she sat down. "Guys, I have the BIGGEST news!" Leo said proudly. Unbeknownst to the couple, Hazel was making a "YOU PEOPLE WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW" sign with her hands and mouth. "I'm going to have a baby!" Calypso said the sentence, which burst out with joy, and a little bit of apprehension as well. "I'm so happy for you!" "Wow!" "That's AWESOME!" The women (and Frank, that sensitive guy) pulled off acting surprised, but it took a few hard elbows in sides to prompt Jason and Percy,who were extraordinarily similar when it came to matters of common sense. They were both TO THE BONE blockheads. "Uh...YEAH! That's the coolest guys!" "Uh huh! That's amazing!" Percy and Jason tried to make up for lost progress, much to their delight, their respective crushes smiled at them. "No, but seriously," Percy continued, "what are you going to name her?" "Wait, how do you know it's a GIRL? I think it's a BOY." Jason retaliated. The rest of the group watched like a tennis match, confused. "Well, there's a saying I've heard, and it was that if the husband and the wife have the same eye color, it's going to be a GIRL." "Well, I've heard," Jason retorted, "that if the husband and wife have different hair color then it's a BOY." Frank smiled, Hazel giggled, and Annabeth and Piper sighed. Did those two realize how stupid their respective sayings were? "What do you want it to be?" Hazel asked Leo, ignoring the unnecessary argument that Percy and Jason were having. "As long as it's healthy,si? I don't care what gender." "That's the problem," Calypso continued worriedly. "We have had a lot of miscarriages in my family. The doctor says it might happen again, we're hoping against all odds that it won't. "It won't." Nico's flat, emotionless voice suddenly sounded and they all shut up, even Jason and Percy. "How do you know?" Calypso asked in the dead silence. "I have a certain way with death." Nico's smile had a twist. "I can tell. It's not going to happen Alright?" He patted her shoulder with all the awkwardness in the world. "If you say so…" Leo was a little unnerved and also worried for his friend. "Annabeth!" Percy poked her in the shoulder. The awkwardness diffused. "WHERE ARE MY NACHOS?" Smack! "SEAWEED BRAIN!" 


	14. Chapter 14

This is the last chapter, the full epilogue. Love you guys so much and thank you for being there for me.

"Guys, I want you to meet-" Leo started to say.

"HOLD UP!" Jason interrupted. "Is it a guy or a girl?"

"It's not a guy. Well, not JUST a guy."

It was at this time that they all realized that _both _Leo and Calypso were holding a blanketed bundle in their arms.

"TWINNIES!" Hazel squealed and ran up to Calypso and then Leo. "THEY'RE ADORABLE!"

"Get your own," Leo jokingly replied, with a pointed look at Frank, who reddened. Hazel's cheeks looked like they were on fire and she hid her face in embarrasment.

"Why would you say THAT?" Calypso squawked.

"I'M SORRY, IT'S BEEN THREE YEARS! THEY NEED TO GET TOGETHER OR I WILL LOSE MY MIND!"

"I think you already lost it." Calypso replied dryly and the baby in her arms let out what sounded like a chortle. (It could have been a cough or a burp, though.) Percy was laughing as well with Annabeth.

"Congrats, Leo," Percy said warmly, while Piper tickled one of the babies' chin with Hazel.

"Thanks, man, thanks a lot!" Leo gave Percy a one-armed side-hug.

"You're going to have to give me a LOT of advice." Percy bashfully muttered.

"Why?" Piper jumped in. As Miss Love Expert, she had been suspecting something and wanted it confirmed and NOW.

"She's pre-" Annabeth interrupted with a "SHUSH!" and an "I want to tell them, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm pregnant with a baby girl!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Everyone shouted and clapped Percy on the back, telling him "nice job", to which Percy thwacked them on the head.

"HAH!" Piper turned on Jason. "You owe me twenty bucks! Pay up, pal."

Jason replied flirtatiously, "would a kiss suffice?"

Piper's eyes widened (along with all the girls, and Percy and Frank) and did something unexpected.

"Hey, I give the kiss first if it's a guy I like."

"Then why haven't you kiss-" Jason abruptly stopped as Piper's lips landed on his.

"Ohhhhh, it's getting steamy in here," Leo teased.

A hard elbow to his stomach from his significant other made him shut up.

When all the "steam had evaporated," Hazel asked if the babies had a name yet.

The minute Calypso replied "not for the girl," Percy and Jason started arguing.

"I THINK Addison is a good name." Jason bragged.

"When were you born, DOOFUS? I think Diana is a better name."

"WHAT ABOUT Tiffany? That's a really popular name."

The argument got heated.

"ADDISON!" "DIANA" TIFFANY!" "ADDISONTIFFANYDIANAADDISONTIFFANYDIANA"

"Ad-" Jason started to shout, until Percy interrupted with a "Di-", but then Jason cut him off with a "ti-"

The little girl baby started to blabber. "Adidi me babababa," which made Jason and Percy crow at the exact same time,

"ADITI! THAT'S THE PERFECT NAME!"

"What about the boy?" Frank asked when the commotion died down.

"We decided to name him after Sammy."

"Good choice," Frank approved.

"I'm starting to get kind of hungry..." Annabeth started to say. " I want le..." she trailed of with a smile,

"LEMONADE!" Leo started to yell as Calypso kissed him sweetly.


End file.
